


Tweety Pie Strikes Again

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hair Dyeing, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was blue.</p><p>Partly inspired by a tshirt that I used to own.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tweety Pie Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was blue.
> 
> Partly inspired by a tshirt that I used to own.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The pungent scent of ammonia invaded Ed’s nostrils the way sour cream and onion flavor chips did. He hated both. Quickly peering into the small plastic mixing bowl “What color?” he asked.

“Blonde,” Serena answered.

“It looks blue to me, Serena.”

Serena rolled her eyes at him. “Blonde hair colour mix is blue, well the salon stuff is.”

Ed couldn’t help but laugh at her. “This is the one thing I’ll never understand about you.”

“That I’m a natural blonde, yet I colour my hair blonde to make it look even blonder.”

“Yeah,” Ed replied as he exited the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The mix that hairdressers use for bleaching hair is a blue powder (at least in the UK it is)


End file.
